Addicted
by Mistress Harmony
Summary: DMHG. Hermione is addicted to Draco, and she can't get around it. Note: This is my first DMHG fic. This is set in 7th Year and is an AU fic. Note 72106: Sorry about the absence, will update soon.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Set in an alternate 7th year - a.k.a, HBP never happened lol**

**The lyrics in this fic are "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**By the way, this is my first D/Hr fanfic ;)**

**----**

It was happening again.

Hermione had thought she had quelled this fever that burned inside her had finally reached its end, but no; it roared within her like an angry dragon whenever she saw him. It threatened to scorch her insides when he was near, when he touched her. But she had reached a point where she reveled in the pain.

_It's like you're a drug_

_It's like you're a demon I can't face down_

_It's like I'm stuck_

_It's like I'm running from you all the time_

Her masochistic tendencies has arisen when she gave in to the forbidden fruit. Hermione knew she shouldn't have, but he had awakened a side of her she had never seen. She couldn't give him up that easily. He had a part of her no one else had seen - he had her innocence, her soul, and control over her. No one knew it but them - he called it their "dirty little secret" - indeed, it was a dirty secret, but it wasn't little anymore. What had started out as a seemingly-innocent encounter in the library had led to sneaking in shags between classes, simply so she could concentrate for the rest of the day until he snuck into her dorm at night.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around_

Harry and Ron had noticed the change in Hermione but hadn't voiced any concern; she liked it that way. She could subdue herself in her thoughts and situations, she was haunted by nightmares of someone finding out, but she never told him. She knew he wouldn't care anyway.

_It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
_

Hermione had reached a point where she couldn't concentrate without him. She needed to feel his icy touch, the touch that erupted goosebumps all over her body and elicited quiet moans from her as he placed his index finger to his lips, attempting to quiet her. If anyone ever found out...she knew he would have to pay the consequences. Hermione couldn't tell him that she could no longer live without feeling him somehow. Besides, it only left her coming back for more when he left her each night, alone in her Head Girl dormitory.

_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time _

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It wasn't healthy; she knew that. It wasn't right to not be able to breathe without feeling Draco's skin on hers, without feeling his lips trailing kisses along her slender neck, without him holding her until the early morning. She knew she couldn't quit, no matter how hard she tried.

Hermione knew she was addicted to Draco Malfoy.

---


	2. The Tryst

Hermione sat in Transfiguration between Harry and Ron, both of whom were using her as the resident note-passer. She was growing weary and increasingly pissed off every time she heard one of the boys' quill scratching on paper - it was quite distracting, and Hermione was trying to take notes during McGonagall's lecture on Human Transfiguration, which Hermione found vastly interesting.

"Hey Hermione, pass this to Harry, would you?" Ron muttered, jabbing her in the side with the folded parchment.

"No, I won't. I'm taking notes," Hermione whispered back through gritted teeth.

"Oh come on, she's going to harp on about this for days - "

"No, Ron."

"Hermione-"

"I SAID NO!" Hermione shrieked, slamming her palm on the top of the desk. She was seething now, and she didn't care that the entire class was staring at her, including Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall snapped, "What, may I ask, does Mr. Weasley have to say that is so interesting?"

"Nothing, Professor."

"Do you find him more interesting than Human Transfiguration?"

"Definitely not," Hermione mumbled, glaring at Ron.

"Excuse me?"

"No, Professor."

"Then you won't mind writing me a two-foot essay on Human Transfiguration, will you?"

"No, Professor."

"Have it on my desk Wednesday morning or it's detention. Now, when transfiguring another person, you want to make sure you have absolute concentration..." McGonagall continued, scowling at Hermione every so often.

"See what you made me do?" Hermione growled to Ron when class was over.

"Me?" Ron squeaked, "I didn't make you do anything, Hermione."

"Yes you did! If you and Harry had been paying attention instead of passing notes about God-knows-what, I wouldn't have gotten into trouble! I _never_ get in trouble in McGonagall's class, and now she's pissed off at me, plus I have that essay to do -"

"She never shuts up, does she?" Ron said loudly to Harry, who covered his mouth to hide his laughs.

"What was that?" Hermione furrowed her brows at Ron, setting down her bookbag.

"You heard me, didn't you?"

"Why don't you repeat it, Ronald?" Hermione narrowed her eyes as she rolled up the sleeves on her robes. Harry dropped his hand and tried to mediate the situation; he knew Hermione would wail on Ron - there were no teachers around and she had been very testy lately.

"Come on, you two. Can't you row later?"

"Oh, so you're on his side then!" Hermione said shrilly, turning on Harry, who jumped back. Ron gulped and backed against the wall.

"Look, Hermione, we were just - "

"Just what? I'm sick of your immaturity, Ron, and you too Harry! Honestly, you're seventeen years old, you'd think you would have actually grown a pair by now."

"Wait just a moment - "

"NO!" Hermione barked, shoving Ron, who had tried to protest. He stumbled backward and landed hard on the wall.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, aghast.

"Oh back off, Potter," Hermione snapped, "you've never taken up for me before, so why start now?"

Harry said nothing.,

"Just like always," Hermione grabbed her bookbag from the floor and stalked away from the two boys to the end of the corridor. She fought back tears as she raced to the library; her place of solitude. She had just sat down when she heard him. Hermione knew he'd be there even before she had entered. She just knew.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Did someone hurt you?" Draco asked, sitting down beside her and touching her exposed arm. Hermione shuddered and shook her head.

"No, Harry and Ron are being gits - as always."

"You're too good for them, you know. I don't know why you put up with them."

"I guess I'm used to it by now," Hermione sighed. Draco cupped her chin and wiped away a trickling tear.

"You're too pretty to cry." Hermione blushed and looked downward. "What? I mean it." Draco captured her lips with his, pushing the books to the floor with one hand. Hermione giggled.

"You've gotten good at that."

"I've had practice."

Hermione straddled his waist, kissing down his neck. Draco groaned and pulled her closer, his hand roaming up her slender thighs and erotically carressing her inner thigh. Hermione moaned but was careful to keep it quiet as she fought with his tie. Draco felt the uncomfortable bulge pressing tightly against his pants, and as if in response, Hermione unzipped his fly and began to massage his erection. Draco tossed his head back in pleasure but didn't make a sound; Hermione silently wished she was as good as him when it came to keeping her moans from getting too loud.

Draco was never one for too much foreplay. Too soon for Hermione's liking, he had laid her on the desk and removed her panties. His hands inside her thin white shirt, she looked up at him with wide brown eyes, urging him on. Draco obeyed and thrusted inside her without mercy, causing Hermione to cry out loud. They both tensed at her scream, but when Madam Pince didn't come bustling around the corner, Draco thrusted again slowly. Hermione bit her lip and raised her hips to meet his, growing impatient: She hated when he teased her. Sensing her frustration, Draco pounded inside her fast and hard, Hermione writhing beneath him in passion. Finally, they both came simultaneously, giving Hermione one of the best orgasms she had ever experienced.

He collapsed on top of her, a sheen perspiration over his brows. Hermione wiped it away with her thumb, her chest heaving up and down beneath the Slytherin. The library was unusually quiet, even for a library, but the couple hadn't been disturbed, so there was no problem.

"I've always fantasized about shagging in the library," Hermione said suddenly. Draco looked up at her, eyebrows raised, and both began to laugh. "Well, I have! I guess all these books turn me on or something."

"Well, I know what to get you for Christmas then," Draco laughed, pulling up his pants and cleaning off the desk, which Hermione had already vacated.

"Have you ever thought about telling anyone about us?" Hermione asked, buttoning her shirt. Draco visibly tensed and halted putting on his tie. "S-Sorry," she mumbled, looking away.

"No, it's not that, it's just...well..." Draco walked over to her and held her close to his muscular body. "I want to, but we...can't. It's not a good idea. My father...well, he won't be too happy about it..."

"No, I understand," Hermione forced a smile and pulled back. She gathered her things and kissed him quickly. "I won't tell anyone."

"It's our dirty little secret," Draco said in a singsong voice, "no one has to know."

"Yeah...I know...I have to go though. Homework and stuff. Bye," Hermione turned on her heel and all but ran from the library, feeling like she was being cheated. How was she to know if it was more than just sex? What if he had told his friends, and was bragging about screwing Know-It-All Granger - the untouchable virgin?

_I won't worry about that now,_ Hermione thought as she entered the Common Room, _I'll just worry about that essay._

But, unbeknownst to Hermione, someone was standing in the library in utter shock. Their mouth was agape, and the site before them had burned a hole in their brain.

Someone had seen Draco and Hermione.


	3. Pain

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly_

"Bugger off, Goyle," Draco muttered, entering the Slytherin Common Room and pushing Goyle out of the way. He went up to his Head Boy dormitory - which had another entrance, but it was exclusively for Hermione - and lay on the bed, one arm behind his head. Every so often, Hermione's face would pop into his mind's eye, contorted in pleasure. Draco smiled; he loved making her make that face. He could hear her soft moans in the silence of the room and felt himself start to get turned on, but he knew Hermione wasn't availible and he'd given up masturbation ages ago. Just then, the door slammed open and Draco was face-to-face with his Lucius Malfoy.

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone_

"Father," Draco said, standing up obidiently and forcing thoughts of Hermione out of his mind.

"Draco," Lucius replied shortly, seating himself at his desk and smirking at Draco's waist. "Honestly, son, I would have thought Miss Parkinson could take care of that."

Draco hid the grimace by tying his robes. "Parkinson looks like a dog."

"Don't let me hear you say that again or you'll have to be punished."

"Father, honestly, she's a whore. Every boy in Slytherin's had her at least twice and I don't plan on getting a disease -" Draco's rant was cut off by his father back-handing him across the face.

"DO NOT SPEAK OF HER LIKE THAT! She's your future bride, Draco, and it would do well if you wouldn't call her a whore."

Draco cringed; he'd tried to put it out of his mind that he and Pansy had been betrothed since they were born. There weren't many pureblood families left that weren't inter-related, and he sure as hell wasn't going to procreate with _Weasley,_ so Mr. Parkinson and Lucius had planned on their children marrying soon after their birth. Draco, on the other hand, hadn't planned on falling for Hermione - and his father would kill him if he found out.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yes sir," Draco lied.

"Okay, then we shall enact the plan tonight."

"Plan, sir?"

"Honestly, Draco - you told me you'd listened. Yes, the plan," Lucius lowered his voice to a whisper, "is to get rid of the Mudblood."

Draco's face went pale. "Er...come again, sir?"

"The Mudblood - Potter's Mudblood. The Dark Lord seems to think she's quite vital in Potter's success, and hopes to make a...a _proposition_ with her," Lucius grinned sadistically and Draco felt his blood run cold.

"So...you don't want her...dead?"

"Gods no - not yet anyway. The Dark Lord wants to have a meeting with her and, ah, discuss her future," Lucius smirked again before standing. "You _can_ lure her away from Potter and Weasley long enough, can't you?"

_I've been doing it for months, you bastard, but I sure as hell am not bringing her to you,_ Draco thought. "Yes sir, I can."

"Excellent. Have her at the Hog's Head tonight at midnight...or else."

With a swish of black cloak, Lucius was gone. Draco collapsed on the floor, frantically thinking of a way to get out of this one. Hermione was in danger, but he couldn't tell her - Lucius would find out. How could he tell her? There HAD to be a way.

_It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone_

"Oh honestly!" Hermione grumbled, crumpling up her essay and throwing it into the fireplace. She just couldn't concentrate; she had to see Draco. Their time apart, though brief, was tearing her apart. Hermione knew she had become relient on the feel of his skin on hers, his rough finger tips caressing her inner thigh -

"ENOUGH!" Hermione banged her head on her desk in frustration. Just then, the Portrait Hole opened and in walked Ron. He said nothing to her, which greatly confused Hermione, and suspected it was because of their earlier row.

"Ron, are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to upset you," Hermione stood up and walked over to the squashy couch where he sat, sitting down beside him. "Would you at least tlook at me?"

"Hermione, what in the bloody fuck were you thinking?"

Hermione was taken aback by his language, but cleared her throat to answer. "Well, you made me rather mad - you and Harry - never listening to me -"

"So you go and do _that?"_ Ron snapped, jerking his head toward her. Hermione saw the most immense anger she had ever seen in his eyes and felt her skin crawl.

"Ron...?"

"I mean, I can understand it if it was Harry, but MALFOY? And in a LIBRARY? That's just tacky," Ron stood up and loomed over Hermione. She felt her heart stop momentarily and stared blankly at the fire. _Oh God please let this be a dream._

"You're no better than that slut Parkinson!" Ron yelled, slamming his hands on her thighs where the skirt and knee-highs didn't quite meet, so there was only bare flesh. Hermione winced in pain but was still staring at the fire in shock.

"How long?" Ron asked, dangerously quiet.

"What?" Hermione looked at him as though she'd just seen him.

"_HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING MALFOY_!" Ron slapped her hard across the face and sent her falling to the floor.

"Ron please -!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU FILTHY WHORE!" Ron slapped her again and kicked her hard in the stomach. Hermione choked; the pain from his blow was so fierce her eyes clouded over with tears and she was momentarily blinded. Sure, Ron had hit her before, but he'd never been so brutal. She recalled once when she had spilled ink on his Chudley Cannons sweatshirt at the Burrow when doing her homework. It was the summer before fourth year, and Harry hadn't arrived yet. Hermione had tried to clean it up but Ron came in, furious, and punched her on her upper arm. He had apologized, of course, but ever since that moment Ron had found hitting Hermione very enjoyable. He'd even taken a swing at her after the Yule Ball before Harry had come in the Common Room, which resulted in Hermione diving out of the way and across the room.

"Ron, stop, please," Hermione begged, her body beginning to bruise.

"No, you deserve this; you've betrayed me. You've betrayed Harry. You've had _Malfoy,_" Ron looked at her, disgusted, "so you can't get any worse than that, can you?"

Hermione turned her head and looked at him, wiping her eyes, and desperately afraid of what he would do. "Wh-what?"

That was enough for Ron. He forced Hermione back to the ground and held her there with one hand over her throat, rending her speechless. Ron ripped her underwear off and forced her skirt up, causing Hermione to scream - but it only came out as a light muffle. Hermione threw her hands up to try and knock him off her but it was futile; Quidditch had made him stronger, and Hermione couldn't do anything.

Ron was beginning to unzip his fly, and Hermione could tell he had an erection; apparently he got turned on by hurting her. Had all their fighting been some sort of crude foreplay? Hermione continued to try to fight him off but he held her arm down, the other one having been bent in an odd way around her back.

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to fuck you Hermione," Ron said huskily. Hermione thought she was going to throw up. "And now I'll get to." Hermione felt his hand trailing up her leg slowly, and she tried to scream again but failed. He had reached her inner thigh and began to fondle her clit, causing Hermione to start crying. She felt so dirty, so horrible, so like an object.

"Ohh Hermione you're so soft," Ron groaned, closing his eyes and relishing in the feel of her. Hermione was sobbing hard but still tried to fight him off, only earning a finger inserted inside her.

"Are you wet, Hermione? Are you?" Ron asked, inserting more fingers for a reaction. "Come on, let me feel you. Let me _taste _you." Ron lowered his head to her skirt and licked her thigh, slowly going closer to her most intimate spot. He had removed the hand from her throat to roughly grab her breast, but Hermione was already hoarse from the pressure applied. Hermione felt his tongue inside her and seized her chance; she kicked out hard, hitting him right in the crotch.

Ron howled and jumped back. Hermione grabbed her Ron and performed as many jinxes and curses she could think of before grabbing her underwear and high-tailing it out of the Common Room. She was still crying, and only made it half way to the Charms corridor before she fell to the ground, her body shuddering.

She couldn't believe it - Ron had tried to rape her. One of her best friends...tried to rape her. Hermione buried her head in her arms and cried hard. Who could she trust? She thought she could always rely on Ron and Harry, but Ron had damaged her trust over the years until it had finally broken with his little stunt in the Common Room, and Harry was never around anymore, so all she had was...

"Hermione?"

"Draco!" Hermione scooted back against the wall, frightened. He walked over, concern etched on his handsome features, and cupped her cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Hermione bawled, pouring out her story into his chest. He held her and stroked her hair, kissing her head from time to time and telling her everything would be alright. He seemed to know something she didn't, but she did not dare ask. He kissed her softly, picked her up, and carried her to his Head Boy dormitory.

"You can stay here," Draco whispered, laying her on the bed. "I've changed the password after a...mishap...earlier, so only I know what it is." Draco kissed her cheek lightly and covered her up. "You won't have to go back to the Gryffindors for the rest of the afternoon."

"But - Ron and Harry know my password - I-I can't -"

"You can stay here for tonight. It's my dorm," Draco smiled. Hermione nodded, rolling onto her side.

"Promise me something."

"Anything. What?"

"Don't go after Ron."

"WHAT!" Draco exclaimed, "How can you expect me NOT to? He tried to rape you! That filthy bastard touched you and I won't have it -"

"Draco."

"What?"

"I plan on telling the Headmistress what he did, which will surely get him ex-expelled," Hermione said, hesitating on the word "expelled."

"Do you promise to go through with it?" Draco looked at her seriously.

"Y-yes."

"Hermione I know he's your best friend but he can't get away with this - "

"I know. I'll tell her, I promise. I'm just tired, okay?"

"Okay...I've got something to take care of. I'll see you later," he kissed her again before exiting. Hermione lay her head on his soft pillow, waiting for sleep to come.

_And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_


	4. Misunderstandings and Murder

**A/N: Thank you guys SOO much for the reviews! I know the last chapter left a few of you really confused or even upset, but you haven't seen ANYTHING yet. I'm hoping for a lot of twists and turns in the future chapters, and remember: NOTHING IS WHAT IT SEEMS! And I'm going to try to make Draco less-OOC - I'm not good at writing him, I admit, and I've never really tried before...Anyway, on to the chapter!**

Ron and Harry stumbled in from an afternoon of playing Quidditch, both covered from head to foot in mud. "Great game, mate," Ron laughed, clapping him on the back. The two had been out for hours, and both were very tired.

"Same here!" Harry said, making his way up to the Common Room. "I need a shower desperately...I'll let you use the Prefect's Bathroom this time..."

"Thanks," Ron replied as Harry left him. He walked down a darkened corridor near the kitchens when a voice stirred the silence.

"Think it's funny to try to rape women?"

"What?" Ron turned and saw Malfoy standing against the wall, his arms crossed. He looked devious.

"I said, do you think it's funny to try to rape women?"

"Look, Malfoy, I don't know what you're on about," Ron said seriously, "but I haven't tried to rape anyone."

"Liar," Draco breathed, stepping out from the shadows.

"I'm not lying!" Ron insisted, pushing past him to go to the Prefect's Bathroom. Draco grabbed his shoulder.

"You will _not_ touch her again."

"What 'her'? You've gone mad - not that you weren't before, but now it's just obvious -" Ron tried to pull from Malfoy's grasp but a sharp blow landed on the side of his face, sending him to the floor.

"What the fuck was that for!"

"You know what it was for!" Draco bellowed, kicking Ron in the stomach. Ron's broom had gone sailing across the floor and hit a coat of armor, which made a resounding _BOOM._ Ron coughed and gasped for air, but Malfoy wasn't finished.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY WITH RAPE, YOU BASTARD!" Draco kicked him again. "ESPECIALLY NOT WHEN IT CONCERNS _HERMIONE!"_ Draco grabbed Ron by the throat and threw him against the wall violently.

"I...h-haven't..."

"You lie!" Draco punched him hard, causing blood to spurt from Ron's nose. Draco threw him across the corridor and picked up Ron's broom.

"N-no...p-please..." Ron choked.

"I bet that's what she said to you," Draco growled, lifting the broom high above his head. "When you tried to fuck her - touch her...HURT HER!" Draco brought the broom down hard on Ron, again and again. He hit him so many times he lost count. Suddenly, he realized Ron wasn't moving anymore.

"Oh...oh God..." Draco lowered the broom and looked at Ron in horror. Blood was trickling out his mouth and from a wound in his head. The broom fell from Draco's grasp with a sickening clatter onto the stone floor.

"Weasley...Weasley!" Draco nudged Ron with his foot but nothing happened. He pulled out his wand and cast the reviving spell several times, but nothing happened.

Draco had killed Ron.

An hour later, when the scene was vacated, a horrified scream echoed through the castle. Ginny Weasley was found sobbing over Ron's body, her body shaking with gasps and howls, by several teachers. The area soon filled with students and teachers alike, all shocked by the sight. Harry Potter had come down soon after and pushed his way through the crowd and stared at his best friend's body, not fully registering what happened.

The noise from downstairs roused Hermione, who had been sleeping peacefully. She put on her robe and walked down, thinking, _What's going on? I bet someone's pulled a prank, oh Lord...and I'll have to help the teachers clean it all up..._

But Hermione didn't expect to see Ron lying on the floor, dried blood having matted his hair, with Ginny and Harry on either side of him. Hermione clasped her hand to her mouth when she saw him - not only him, but what he was wearing. He hadn't been wearing that earlier...

"Harry..." Hermione whispered. He turned and looked at her with tears in her eyes, then nearly tackled her with a grevious hug.

"Oh God Hermione I was just with him!" Harry sobbed into her shoulder, "I told him to take the Prefect's bathroom...Hermione it's all my fault..."

"No, it's not Harry. Shh, calm down..." Hermione tried to comfort her weeping friend.

"How can you be so calm? RON WAS MURDERED!" Harry bellowed, falling to the ground. Ginny and Hermione flanked him and tried to calm him down but it was no use.

"What...how...did this happen?" Hermione asked, slowly raising her head.

"We believe he was bludgeoned with his broomstick," McGonagall said nasally; she had clearly ben crying as well. Hermione sucked in her breath.

"H-He's been out p-playing Quidditch with me al-all day," Harry gasped. Hermione's face turned pale.

"All d-day?" She echoed. Harry nodded.

"He didn't go inside once?" Harry shook his head.

"All day," Hermione repeated. The sobs of students filled the hallway as Professor McGonagall had Madam Pomfrey levitate Ron's body away. Soon, Harry was taken to the hospital wing for his own safety - Ginny, too. They were both in such a state McGonagall thought it would be best if they were kept under surveillance. When Hermione still didn't show any emotion, she looked at her queerly and told her she could return to her dormitory.

"The initial shock hasn't set in, I guess," Hermione said quietly. McGonagall nodded, then hugged her close to her.

"Miss Granger...I can understand if you do not wish to attend lessons tomorrow," McGonagall sniffed, "you, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley may take the rest of the week off. We will notify Ronald's parents shortly - they'll want to plan a memorial service."

"Yes...they will," Hermione said hollowly.

"Take care, Miss Granger," McGonagall hugged her tightly once more and left. After she was out of earshot, Hermione collapsed to the floor in tears.

_Ron didn't try to rape me,_ she thought, _he'd been out with Harry. He was murdered...murdered...murdered..._


	5. Take It All Out

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait everyone! I've had some health issues, but hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly ) Oh, and this is a rather...erm...mature update, so for those of you who don't like that sort of stuff, don't read. That's all I can say!**

"Oh God, what've I done?" Draco mumbled frantically, absentmindedly running his hand through his hair. He had been pacing for what felt like ages, and finally it hit him: They would probably throw him in Azkaban. He had murdered Weasley.

Draco fell to the floor and was sick inside his dustbin.

He had to make a plan. Draco sat back up and rested his head against his bed; he could always ask Lucius for help, or one of the others, he _was_ quite influential to the other Death Eaters...instantaneously, the Dark Mark on his forearm began to burn. He rubbed it slowly, attempting to dull the pain, when there was a knock at his door.

"Who's there?" Draco called.

Without an answer, the door flew open and there stood a clearly-shaken Hermione. Draco paled.

"What were you thinking?" she asked in a dangerously quiet voice. "What - in the _hell_ - were you thinking?"

"Look, I didn't mean to - " he started in a rude voice, but Hermione strode over with amazing speed and smacked him across the face.

"Don't you _dare _speak to me like that!" Hermione interrupted. Draco glared up at her, seething, and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Don't you dare hit me again, Granger, or you'll pay." Hermione's eyes widened at the tone of his voice and she fought to free her arm. "Don't," he commanded, but she didn't listen and began to scratch his hand with her nails.

"Let me go!"

"SHUT UP FOR FIVE MINUTES, MY GOD!" he bellowed, nearly throwing her arm in her face. Shocked, Hermione backed away from him, the tears threatening to fall.

"Don't do this Draco, not now, not after - "

"He deserved what he got! You wanted it to happen, don't lie," he said angrily.

"No, I didn't! I told you not to go after him! And guess what," Hermione continued, walking toward him, though fear shone through her new confidence, "h-he didn't rape me."

Draco stared at Hermione in disbelief.

"What?"

"It wasn't him, he was with Harry all day...it was someone polyjuicing him..."

"You...you _lied_ to me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"No! I thought it was him, he acted exactly like Ron did," Hermione insisted, putting her hands over his arms. "Please, I didn't lie to you - "

Draco stared at Hermione so coldly she immediately ceased talking. "You...you wanted this to happen from the beginning, didn't you?" Draco said, nearly laughing maniacally. "Yeah...get the heir to the Malfoy fortune to kill off your abusive mate and then let him rot in Azkaban." Hermione stared at Draco in disbelief.

"Seduce him until he would oblige and then invent the entire rape theory - "

"That's not it, Draco!" Hermione interrupted once more, moving her hands to his chest. "I truly care for you, I do - "

"Shut up, Mudblood," he said coldly, pushing her hands away. "You've ruined my life - my _future _- and all for a shitty fuck."

Hermione's face changed as she raised her arm and punched him hard in the nose. Draco staggered backward, clutching his bleeding face.

"How _dare _you?" she whispered, crying profusely, but her anger pushed sadness aside. "YOU came on to ME. Don't you dare - I can't believe - I told you _not _to go after him - I can't believe - "

But in the next instant, Hermione was thrown backward against the wall, Draco's arm across her neck.

"Don't..." he said murderously, "Put...your filthy hands...on me." Hermione choked; his arm was beginning to cut off her air supply and she was fading in and out of conciousness. Draco pushed his body flat against hers and glared into her horror-stricken brown eyes. She felt her face flush; he was so close to her...the feel of him was intoxicating. He felt it, too, and suddenly he pressed his lips against hers with such a ferocity Hermione cried out.

She knew she shouldn't have liked it so much. She knew she shouldn't have responded. And most of all, she knew she shouldn't have allowed him access...but they both wanted it.

Draco's tongue forced his way through to sealed lips and Hermione had every intention of biting down but her body responded differently. She kissed him back with the same angry feeling - so angry it shouldn't have been called a kiss. Kissing is a form of affection, but this...this was simply anger and frustration thrown together in a lethal combination.

Before she knew it, Hermione's feet were off the ground, and wrapped around Draco's waist. He kissed her hard again, bruising her lips even more, and forcefully ripped off her knickers. He wasted no time in forcing his way inside her. Surprised by the suddenness, Hermione cried out again, but was quickly silenced with another fiery kiss. Her back was thrown against the wood-covered wall violently and she was sure she'd have bruises, but that didn't matter; her mind was fuzzy and all she could think about was how much harder he could pound into her.

"Faster," she growled in his ear, "if you're so angry..."

She didn't have time to finish. Draco heeded her demand instantly, thrusting inside her so hard the wall began to creak and splinter. Hermione threw her head back and moaned loudly as they both hit their climax, but Draco continued his rampage until he was satisfied.

Ten minutes later, Hermione left his Head Boy dormitory, leaving Draco behind. He lay back on his bed with a smirk plastered on his face; he was going to have to call for Lucius' aid most definitely. He couldn't get anything like that in Azkaban - at least not in a way he found pleasing. Halfway across the castle, Hermione slammed the door to her dormitory, knowing that was the last time she would ever see Draco again.


End file.
